La niña de mi vida
by libstik
Summary: Era un amor indestructible, un amor que solo se escriben en los cuentos de hadas


_Mi dulce niña_

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y este comienzo es el más loco y extraño de todos, es increíble que haya creído que eras hombre y es más increíble que estuve asustado de enamorarme de ti, si hubiera sabido que estaríamos juntos tan poco tiempo me hubiera convertido en homosexual , siempre fuiste la mas franca de todos, decías las cosas como eran, amaba todo de ti, especialmente tus ojos cafés, yo nunca pensé en el amor, yo solo pensaba en la felicidad de las personas que me rodeaban, todo empezó en el Host, tú fuiste la nueva adquisición del club, eras el tipo natural, el que no necesitaba técnicas para encantar a las clientas.

Cada uno de nosotros te amaba de diferente forma, a excepción de Hikaru y yo que sentíamos lo mismo por ti, éramos tan idiotas que no nos dimos cuenta de que tú te habías clavado en nuestros corazones, cada uno te admiraba, eras una de las mujeres menos femeninas que habíamos conocido en nuestras vidas, de alguna u otra forma nos cambiaste, nos hiciste mejores personas, eras tan perfecta para todos nosotros.

Recuerdo cuando conocimos a tu padre, wow, si que me lleve un gran susto, yo encima de ti, que accidente tan comprometedor, tu padre desde aquel momento me odio con toda su alma, la escena fue que yo quería abusar de su única hija, ese día me dijo muchas indirectas que me dolían mucho, tu no decías nada y solo intentabas tranquilizar un poco a tu padre, ese día me entere que hablabas de mi, eso causo que mi corazón revoloteara de alegría.

El día mas traumático de mi vida fue cuando iba a ver a mi madre, suena extraño que diga eso, yo un día antes me había declarado a ti, fue la peor declaración de amor de todos los siglos, te declare mi amor a gritos al frente de todas las clientas, eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que cuando tu dijiste algo del clima, Kami casi me desmayo, eso si que fue un rechazo, Takashi tuvo que llevarme cargando hasta un sillón, fue terriblemente doloroso pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Al día siguiente tenía que marcharme, tenía que tomar un avión para ir a ver a mi madre, estaba ansioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vería de nuevo, mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, el único que me acompañaba era Kyouya, no entendí su mirada, parecía feliz, ¿estaba feliz de que me fuera acaso?, escuche que todos los que iban en mi vuelo estaban abordando, sentí una tristeza enorme, abrace a mi amigo y tome mis maletas, camine algunos pasos y después escuche una voz femenina llamándome, me gire y mi corazón se detuvo, eras tu Haruhi, tu respiración se notaba entre cortada, venias con el vestido rosa que usaste en la playa, tus ojos cafés los note alivibiados, te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste la cintura, respire lo más profundo que pude para recordar tu aroma, abrace tus hombros con mucho cuidado, levantaste tu mirada y me dijiste….

-Sabes… creo que hace mucho tiempo tu también me gustas

Las mejores palabras del mundo, solo en mis sueños las había escuchado, el rostro de Haruhi estaba totalmente sonrojado, Kami, de todos los sonrojos que había visto este era el mejor, ella era la mejor, mi rostro no cavia mas felicidad, con mis dedos tome tu rostro y junte tus labios con los míos, mi primer y tu segundo beso, jamás había sentido el aliento de un ángel en mi boca pero el tuyo definitivamente era mejor, de nuevo la estúpida bocina volvió a llamar a todos los del vuelo, me separe de Haruhi y la mire a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, me repetía una y otra vez que amaba esas mejillas, Kyouya me tomo del hombro y me dio mis maletas, casi me llevo a rastras hasta el avión, Haruhi venía a mi lado, solté las maletas y la volví a abrazar con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta vez alguien más intervino, cuatro manos me quitaron de encima, Hikaru y Kaoru, diablos me había olvidado de ellos, ellos perturbarían a mi pequeña, cuando estaba a punto de decirles que ni se atrevieran a ponerle una mano encima, algo enorme me cargo en sus hombros, Honey me miraba y se despedía con la mano, me puse a pensar en cómo había llegado ahí, y mas como había llegado Takashi a mi lado, me bajo y me coloco una mano en mi cabeza, una sonrisa algo sencilla me ofreció y después volvió con los demás, suspire y cuando me iba a despedir de todos con mi mano, vi a los gemelos colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi Haruhi …

-No te preocupes sempai nosotros la cuidaremos por ti

En su rostro vi toda la lujuria y sonrisas, el celo me invadió cuando estaba a punto de ir a patearles el trasero cerraron las puertas, unos guardias de seguridad tuvieron que llevarme hasta las puertas del avión, les rogué y suplique que me dejaran bajar por un momento para darles una buena paliza a estos sujetos, llegue a mi asiento y vi mi celular, había un mensaje en el, era de Hikaru diciéndome que me fuera muy bien en el viaje y que no me preocupara de Haruhi que el la cuidaría y que la consolaría todo el tiempo, en ese momento odie totalmente a Hikaru, marque al celular de Kyouya

-Kyouya!!! Mantén lejos a esos malientes, que no se acerquen a mi pequeña, pronto regresare y la quiero conmigo!!!... que!! No voy a apagar mi celular… ahí dos hombres intentantando quitarme a mi hija…Kyouya por favor

-Tamaki… cállate nosotros la cuidaremos y…..

La encargada tomo mi celular y lo apago, me quede en shock, ¿Cuál era la última frase de Kyouya, si hubiera sido hombre tal vez le hubiera gritado pero no eso no era de un caballero. Así me despedí de mi pequeña, con peleas y con celos, pero al parecer ella estaba feliz, reflexione un poco y me di cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado de esa niña de ojos cafés.

Al llegar a Francia, había una multitud inmensa pero a pesar de todo eso, vi a una mujer de cabello rubio, algo pálida parada viendo por todos lados, definitivamente era mi madre, a pesar de todos esos años separados no había cambiado en nada, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, gruesas lagrimas pasaron por sus pálidas y demacradas mejillas, corrí para abrazarte lo más fuerte que pude, tu llorabas y yo estaba feliz por volverte a ver, me preocupe un poco al verte así, parecías enferma pero tu sonrisa me hizo que me tranquilizara un poco.


End file.
